rottenfandomcom-20200214-history
What's New
This describes the longer, more thoughtful additions. *Patton Oswalt *The Choking Game *tDCS *TGN1412 *National Security Letter *Hollow Earth *Wonder Showzen *French Fries *Chess *Road Rage *Bongs *Stun Guns *Kid Marketing *Zombies *Date Rape *School Vandalism *Penis Cakes *Groping *Opium *Jamal al-Fadl *Eating Disorders *Vending Machines *Pope Clement V *Ali Mohammed *Methamphetamine *Dog Shit *Eugenics *Indian Call Centers *Card Cheats *Special Forces Underground *The Wow Signal *Flu Pandemic of 1918 *Supervolcanoes *Jakob Bohme *Erich von Daniken *Krakatoa *Nazca Lines *Zodiac Killer *Cane Toads *Secret Societies *Siamese Twins *Fire Walking *Elephant Man *September 11 *Douglas Adams *Doctor Who *Pope Benedict IX *Pope Sergius III *Pope Stephen VII *Racist Propaganda *Pope Pius II *Mermaids *Passions *Andre the Giant *Anne Catherine Emmerich *William Marston *Miracles *Project for a New American Century *Catholicism *Pope John XII *Shah of Iran *Pope Linus *Superbugs *Jesse Ventura *Eric Rudolph *Nick Berg *Joanie Laurer *Genghis Khan *Islam *Terrorist Videos *Truck Bombs *Lashkar-e-Jhangvi *Pentagram *Witchcraft *Numerology *Kabbalah *Mandeism *Pope John Paul I *Pope John Paul II *Port Chicago Disaster *Tunguska *Cult of the Supreme Being *al Qaeda and the Assassins *Abu Faraj al-Liby *Task Force 121 *Bruce Lee *Rabbit's Foot *Flaming Carrot *Gas Chamber *Lobotomy *DNA *Hinduism *Taoism *September 11 Conspiracy Theories *Acupuncture *Chakras *Spells *Hexes *Lottery Winners *Moorish Science Temple of America *Suitcase Nukes *Unamerican Activities *Sugar *Montezuma *Dr. Rashid *The Prisoner *William Shakespeare *Leonardo da Vinci *Salvador Dali *Vincent van Gogh *Santo *Stone Cold Steve Austin *Buddha *Embalming *Cremation *Trepanation *Islamic Heresies *Catacombs *Antinomianism *Donatists *Circumcellions *Sexual Ethics in Psychology *Dirty Bomb *Ahmad Chalabi *Nostradamus *Tetris *Aliens *Satanism *Lashkar-e-Jhangvi *Mary Kay Letourneau *Al Takfir Wal Hijra *CACI International *Ansar al-Islam *Brazil *Abu Ghraib *Necrotizing Fasciitis *Soul *Astral Projection *Animal Homosexuality *Kamikaze Jet Hijacking *Paul Lynde *The Historical Construction of The Bible *Discrepancies Within The Bible *Hezbollah *Hamas *Muslim Brotherhood *Abu Musab al-Zarqawi *Kudzu *Dick Wolf *Human Sacrifice *Robert Tilton *Mark Roberts *Argyria *Jeffrey Skilling *Charles Nelson Reilly *Dippy Drinking Birds *Golem *Gang Bangs *Yeti *Elohim City *SpongeBob SquarePants *Corn *Mary Baker Eddy *Uri Geller *Madalyn Murray O'Hair *Gloryholes *Church of Christ, Scientist *James Bond *Faith Healing *George Tenet *Fred Rogers *Pope John VIII *Aryan Republican Army *Autism *Pentagon *Mohammed Atta *The Gunpowder Plot *i-Ching *Spinal Tap *Paris Hilton *Acupuncture *Astrology *Bob Ross *Rasputin *Press Your Luck *Richard Pryor *Palmistry *Area 51 *George Carlin *Physiognomy *Mohammed Jamal Khalifa *Bermuda Triangle *Mickey Mouse Club *The Strange Case of the Shocker *Slobodan Milosevic *Inquisition *G. Gordon Liddy *Kami *Paula Poundstone *Vince Foster *The Simpsons *Ron Brown *Max Hardcore *Skull and Bones *Abu Nidal *Dr. Phil *Jerry Lewis *Ayatollah Khomeini *Atomic Bomb *Creationism *Cher *Iraqi WMDs *Jack Kevorkian *Eagle Scouts *Spiro T. Agnew *Siegfried and Roy *John Edward Robinson *Robert Noel and Marjorie Knoeller *Nuremberg Trials *Karl Rove *Information Awareness Office *Krampus *Patrick Naughton *War of the Worlds *Star Wars *My Lai Massacre *Kamikaze *Richard Scarry *Mary Carey *Fluoridation *King Arthur *Banned Cartoons *Secret Archives of the Vatican *Sacred Geometry *Gary Coleman *Marian Apparitions *Watersports *Bill O'Reilly *Gallagher *Judas Iscariot *Martyrdom *Walt Disney *Jesus Christ *Temp Agencies *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Shroud of Turin *Vince McMahon *Professional Wrestling *Pat Robertson *Prester John *Bumfights *Pissing *Drinking Pee *Practical Uses of Pee *Vampires *Cannibalism *Relics *Godzilla *Condoleezza Rice *Angels *Exorcism *Abortion *Cloning *Darlie Routier *The Matrix *Cathars *Crucifixion *Field Interrogation *Gnosticism *Kim Jong Il *Humanzee *Witchcraft *Jim Morrison *Ordo Templi Orientis *Hell *Scientology *Martha Stewart *Philip K Dick *Terence McKenna *Jack Chick *HAARP Project *L. Ron Hubbard *Mind Control *Talismans *The Invisibles *Jemaah Islamiah *George W. Bush *Tarot *Star Trek *Armageddon *Apocalypse *Terry Nichols *Frank Costello *Joe Masseria *Salvatore Maranzano *Louis Buchalter *Carlo Gambino *Joe Adonis *Albert Anastasia *Pakistan *Dick Cheney *SARS *Carlos the Jackal *Lucky Luciano *Al Capone *Art Theft *Hermaphrodite *Majestic-12 *Village People *Designer Vaginas *Bugs Moran *Central Intelligence Agency *Goat Suckling *Great Plague *Roswell *George HW Bush *Nerve Agents *Saudi Arabia *Watergate *Dune *Andrew Dice Clay *Gulf War *Brad Pitt *Elongated Labia *Joseph Smith *Jack Parsons *Plastic Shredder *Don Rickles *Houdini *Elvis Presley *Uday Hussein *Ramzi Yousef *John Walker Lindh *Suicide Notes *Sneezing *Knights Templar *Jose Padilla *Aleister Crowley *Kama Sutra *Ronald Reagan *Hambali *Dr. Gene Scott *Saddam Hussein *Bugsy Siegel *John Ashcroft *Ayman Al-Zawahiri *The Turner Diaries *Vagina Dentata *al Qaeda *Donald Rumsfeld *Larry Flynt *Emperor Norton *Osama bin Laden *Josef Stalin *Disneyland *Khalid Shaikh Mohammed *John Dillinger *Masturbation *Kelloggs Cornflakes *Bill Gates *Timothy McVeigh *ATF *David Koresh *Batman *Andy Kaufman *Charles Lindbergh *Doug Henning *Dildos *Chernobyl *Henri Landru *Eunuch *Microsoft *Marijuana *Geraldo Rivera *San Quentin *Alcatraz *Bill Clinton *Andy Warhol *William G Bonin *Castration *Timothy Leary *Absinthe *Graham Chapman *Female Circumcision *Sex Dolls *Eagle Scouts *Foot Binding *Hymen *Fecal Transplant *Freemasonry *Untouchables *Homeopathy *Mormonism *O.J. Simpson *Hybristophilia *Priapism *Cantor-Fitzgerald *DeBeers *Henry Ford *Eternal Flames *Wal-Mart *Jerkcity *Protocols of the Learned Elders of Zion *Goethe *Elmer Wayne Henley *Orgone Box *Sun Myung Moon *Wilhelm Reich *Heidi Fleiss *William S. Burroughs *Klaus Barbie *Torquemada *Superfund *Blood Diamonds *Assassins *Friedrich Nietzsche *Loch Ness Monster *Oscar Wilde *Phil Hartman *Steve Wozniak *Captain Crunch *Kevin Mitnick *David Letterman *Shawn "Napster" Fanning *Robert Morris *Jack Kerouac *Allen Ginsberg *Adolf Hitler *Lasse Braun *Michael Lookinland *Psychic Surgery *D.B. Cooper *Billy Tipton *Suicide Bombers *Stigmata *Piltdown Man *Incest *LSD Blotters *Self-Dentistry *Frederika "Ma" Mandelbaum *Jerry Falwell *Traci Lords *Cardiff Giant *Dowsing *Jumbo *Ponzi Schemes *Chris Farley *Swastika *Snipes *Hello Kitty *Dana Plato *Neal Cassady *Ted Bundy *Jeffrey Dahmer *Unabomber *Jim Bakker *Jimmy Swaggart *Lord Haw-Haw *Augusto Pinochet *Hirohito *Mother Teresa *Linda Lovelace *Adolf Eichmann *Kim Il Sung *Mao *Oliver North *Mumia Abu-Jamal